Fiber sensors are in general designed as measuring devices in which a measured parameter is optically detected by means of an optical radiation transmitted by a light guide. Fiber sensors may in this case be designed as extrinsic sensors in which the light guide merely serves to transport the optical radiation. The design of fiber optic sensors as intrinsic sensors is further widely spread, in which the sensor element such as a fiber Bragg grating (FBG), for example, is contained in the sensor fiber itself. Due to the optical transmission of the measured parameter via the light guide, the fiber optic sensors are substantially insusceptible to external influences such as electromagnetic fields. Furthermore, fiber optic sensors exhibit good electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
An intrinsic fiber optic sensor is sensitive to mechanical structural changes such as, for instance elongation and/or compression, as well as to temperature variations. For measuring a parameter to be detected, the sensor or the fiber optic sensor element is appropriately connected to a measurement object such as, for instance a rotor blade of a wind turbine, wherein undesired influences need to be compensated and measuring sensitivities be set. It is therefore desirable to further improve fiber optic sensors.